


逃出生天的人 The Man Who Escaped

by stipethom



Category: Naruto
Genre: 20-year-old Kakashi/16-year-old Sasuke, Age Play, Alternate Universe, Kakashi/Obito implied, M/M, Minor Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stipethom/pseuds/stipethom
Summary: 在这个被试者的拘禁基地，没有人能活得长。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 14





	逃出生天的人 The Man Who Escaped

**Author's Note:**

> 本来是想写被试者设定的20岁卡卡西/16岁佐助的pwp  
> 结果一不小心就写多了，还引出了带卡带的往事

新来的少年坐在角落里。

据说他是从实验室过来的，难怪比别人尊贵些。

微光中，少年外衫的光泽一闪即逝，曲起的腿在衣摆下露出些许轮廓。他的趾尖朝着地上的烟头伸去，昏黑顿时吞噬了残剩的火光。

旗木卡卡西的目光落在走廊地面被骤然掐灭的火星上，又缓缓地抬起。

男人的左眼有一道伤疤，被一头白发衬得醒目。他套着一件宽松的黑T恤，借助黑色的重量来拉住他宛如被抽空了血色的身体。

倘若这是一个寻常的晚上，20岁的卡卡西大约正在喝着泛白沫的啤酒，就着电视节目打瞌睡。记忆中的父亲会在他入睡后调低音量，隔着门仿佛有一个乐队在他的耳蜗里轻轻地演奏。后来他进了实验室，乐队变成了昼夜跳动的生理体征监控仪，鼓鼓囊囊的灭菌袋每时每刻都在筑起新的小山，它们堆积在手推车的滚轮上，随着车轮的滚动发出窸窸窣窣的吟响。

今夜又闷又静，不过是被打发掉的夜晚中不起眼的一个。

卡卡西径直走到少年的身边，摸着墙沿坐了下来。光线太差，他们挨得很近，也不过是看见彼此的头发和耳根。

少年顶着一头毛刺刺的黑发，因为他的接近而手腕绷紧。

嗅着薄荷的烟味，卡卡西惬意地眯起了眼睛。烟是很难搞到的。没有提神饮料，没有电视机、当然也没有避孕套，更别提其他消遣了。

这个叫宇智波佐助的，他在档案里见过。和他们这这些人不同，佐助出身体面，是顶替家中长子来的。那场事故后，卡卡西把能找到的资料都翻遍了，而他的朋友依然下落不明。管理松弛使卡卡西获得短暂的自由，直至他被移交此处。

这儿的一切都是不容置疑的，连佐助这样的红人都做不了主。

“你是大蛇丸那边的人吧。”

少年点着了第二根烟，仍是爱答不理的。燃烟的火光舔舐着卡卡西左眼的伤痕，他的双眼微微地露出笑意。佐助抱着双臂，把脸撇向一边。

受试者之间很少交流。基地比起监狱，更像是希望的黑洞。维护人员隔三差五来运走身体衰竭的被试者，卡卡西看起来就是那种随时会倒下的家伙。

佐助光莹得不像受试者，而像一片将化未化的雪。他的白外衣很像羽织，后摆略有些皱，前摆又离火光太近，随时有被点着的危险。

令卡卡西欣慰的是，佐助赤脚踩灭了烟头，默许了他的接近。

走廊比寝室那侧宽一些，通风更好，在这样闷热的夏夜很适合消暑。潮热仿佛随时能坠下来，让人的心情又沉又懒，想说的话也黏在舌头上。换气设施吐出的气流拂过卡卡西的胳膊，佐助的羽织也随之掀动。其实卡卡西有一个从实验室偷来的微型灯，但是他不想拿出来。

打火机在佐助的拇指下冒出一簇淡蓝的火苗。他啪地一声合拢盖子。“我知道你，旗木卡卡西。”少年说，“我知道你和宇智波带土的那次实验事故。”

带土的名字像一根钉子涌了上来，使他的脸色变得苍白。佐助打量着他的眼神仿佛他是病人。

“你和宇智波带土的眼球移植手术没有按照原计划进行，结果出了严重的实验事故。实验失败后，你被送来这里，宇智波带土留在实验室。事故过去一年之后，宇智波带土这个人的档案就从数据库里凭空消失了。”

卡卡西听懂了佐助的弦外之音。

“同一个实验项目需要更多被试者，他们就找到了我。不过我后来并没有参与后续的研究。别的部门——大蛇丸的部门——把我调走了。”

好一阵子卡卡西才意识到佐助早已住口，正一脸凝重地看着他。他无法作出回应，感到胸腔里刚刚涨满的希望又被掐灭。打蛇打七寸，现在是他被佐助拿捏住了。打火机静静地躺在佐助的手掌里，他无端地对那可以随意开合的光滑金属憎恨起来。

卡卡西克制住内心的苦涩，笑了起来。那笑容比他预想得还要难看。

“你说得都对。你想要从我这里得到什么？有什么你还需要知道的吗？”自嘲一般，他耸了耸肩。

佐助的目光从卡卡西身上滑落，那瞬间的松弛让卡卡西想起水珠的清凉。互相试探该结束了吧，卡卡西想，然而佐助的态度却更警惕起来。

“我需要你完完整整地叙述一遍。”佐助清晰地说，十分习惯于发号施令。“我有一些猜测需要证实，那涉及到只有你和宇智波带土知道的事。”

一秒有一钟头那么长，佐助轻微的呼吸声轻轻划着他的耳膜。他感到一股寒冷流入体内，在他的胃里沉淀下来。

佐助和带土都姓宇智波，但他们简直是两个星球的人。

“那一年我的左眼已经快瞎了，”卡卡西挤出一个微笑，“带土愿意把自己的眼睛移植给我。想必你已经调查过了，无论是带土这个人，还是眼球n移植实验的目的——总之，研究所没有给带土许诺任何好处，带土根本不在乎实验，他那个时候只是想帮我。”

说完最后一个字卡卡西喉咙发紧。他缓缓地摊开手，语气平平。他在心里低语，带土那个时候只是想帮助一无所有的我。

“我的秘密就是如此的不值一提。那些比纸面上更啰嗦的细节想必你也不感兴趣。”

那个打定主意牺牲自己的孩子，无数个意识模糊的时刻他靠想着那个孩子捱过去，双手紧紧拥抱着自己像是保卫着胸前的那簇小小的光。能够依靠的只有自己。如果是带土在这里又会怎么做呢。他想，自己有多久没和人谈论这些事了，在朔茂去世以后，他不再谈论自己，在带土消失之后，他不再谈论他的眼睛。

带土是孤儿，实验室就是他的家，他甚至没去过外面的世界，然而他是那么的自由，仿佛不是命运选中了他，而他选择了命运。

佐助当然不了解卡卡西那些“不值一提的秘密”和“啰嗦的细节”。他有目的地接近卡卡西，他需要的是交换情报。

“实验失败后，你就自由了。 ”佐助烦躁起来，“你为什么不走？是手续出了问题，还是你拒绝签署防止泄漏实验设施机密的协议？”

“我要留在这儿。”卡卡西说，惊讶于自己声音的平稳。“我要……找到他。否则我不会走。”

空气忽然变得死寂。

“说白了，他所做的一切，”卡卡西再一次顿住，说出这个名字让他内部下陷得更深，他在抵御了那短暂的舌尖发麻后，继续说道，“就是把他的完好的左眼给了我；再大的实验事故他也不至于这么简单就死了。为了一只眼睛，我在这个鬼地方磨耗了整整十年，不介意再多呆几年。你还想听什么？”

“就为了一只眼睛。”佐助说。

“就为了一只眼睛。”卡卡西眨了眨眼睛，替换过的左眼带动贯穿的伤疤一起上挑，“我不姓宇智波，他们对普通人没有兴趣。我自愿参与实验，因为带土的眼睛需要一个移植适配者，更因为研究所提出的条件我无法拒绝。”

“失明是不可逆转的，生活在哪里都是牢笼之中。”

“你说的那些，我不能理解，也不能认同。”佐助断然道。

“为了那种事，来到这种地方……”佐助忽然喘不过气来。

他的冷淡像冰面猝然裂开，激烈的愤怒使得液面溶解。他的嘴唇微张，嘴角轻轻下沉。他捏紧成拳的手指慢慢放松，竭力咽下无可言说的痛苦。

两股激烈的情感在佐助体内碰撞，少年的心跳一声比一声急躁，也许是二人挨得太近，而得以袒露内心的人又太少了，他的愤怒与痛楚立即诱发了卡卡西的共振，使他禁不住从内而外地颤抖。

既然是代替哥哥来到这儿的，想必也是有着莽撞的牺牲精神吧？为了家人可以忍受痛苦与侮辱，却抑制不住愤怒与仇恨。他几乎有些怜悯。

可是，逃出去一切就结束了吗？最重要的内核已经毁坏，青春和梦想永远地留在这里了。他想象过外面的生活，毫无吸引力。他盯着佐助，哪怕到了实验室也被人骄纵的孩子，这个惯于颐指气使，此刻却无能为力的孩子。

现在是他占上风了。

“你一直想出去对吧？你的亲人在外面等着你，你的哥哥——你是为了他来这儿的吧？”卡卡西快速地说。佐助瞪着他，仿佛就算他诚心帮忙，也铁定会拍开他的手。“大蛇丸同意让你出去了吗，他开出了什么条件？”他笑了笑，“有些是获得自由所必须的条款，有些则并不是。”

佐助被冒犯了似地撇开脸去。他的黑发在脸上投下浓重的阴影，他的鼻梁，他的手腕，滑动的喉结，翕张的嘴唇，微红的眼眶，适才还被黑暗隐藏着，现在忽然在月光的照耀下曝露了出来。

他们各怀心事，为了截然不同的秘密被感伤击中，像多米诺骨牌一般先后倒塌。

卡卡西深吸一口气。佐助瘦削，强硬，但他终究要瘦小得多。

这个角度卡卡西能看见他的黑发如鸟尾般怒放。那里有一个发旋形成的小巧的凹陷。就在这时佐助骤然抬头，撞上了卡卡西的眼神。卡卡西一个激灵，情不自禁地凝视着他。

他高傲地掩饰着羞愤，抿着嘴唇，某种被遗忘的情在卡卡西心中被轻快地激起，他觉得新鲜，又有些赧然。他抚摸佐助翘起的黑发，对方的脸颊微微一暗，竟然沉静了下来。他顺着佐助的发尾向后梳，停在后脑勺中央。他用手指在那里轻轻按压，揉捏，直到后者在他的臂膀下放松了肌肉，卸下力气向后仰去。卡卡西的手指揉捏着佐助的耳后皮肤，相接之处轻轻地起伏，呼应着他的指腹。

佐助轻轻叹息一声，收拾起情绪的紊乱。也许佐助是故意卖破绽给他的，但又有什么关系呢，他的思绪在波光粼粼的海洋中飘荡，不着边际地来回兜着圈子。

“话题……到此为止吧。”佐助轻轻地请求道，那样的句型使他不失高傲。奇妙的是这对卡卡西奏效了。“你再靠近一点，这样感觉很好……”

起先他以为自己听错了。他直视佐助扑闪的双眼进行确认，对方的目光却罕见地跳开了，停在少年轻颤的下颌上。

佐助像小一号的鸟陷进他的怀里，薄薄的衣料在他的臂弯里滑动。他垂下双眼，抬起比所有被试者都要干净的雪白的胳膊虚搂着卡卡西，掩住他身体的外衣像水面般漾起层层波褶。

“像这样就好。”佐助说，他温暖的气息呼到卡卡西的身上，有一点辛辣地刺痒，让卡卡西想起他那飘逸的、总是轻盈地过界的羽织衣摆。“这样就好，卡卡西，”他深深地叹出一口气，“有件事要告诉你。”

月光淌了进来，把墙体研磨得明亮柔滑。半圆的小窗高高地敞着，鼠灰色的弧形走廊被月光照得纤毫毕现。在那缓慢移动的明亮之下，他们的面庞被建筑的影子轮流吻过，两个人的身影逐渐交融。

卡卡西心中一震。

他太明白了，在这鱼龙混杂的机构里佐助太显眼了，佐助会成为众矢之的。当佐助主动地向他靠拢，卡卡西本能地想要张大羽翼保护他。

他倏地发觉佐助正在扯掉肩上的羽织，像剥掉积羽一样抖开衣料。佐助把他的手拽向自己洁白无瑕的身体，从后颈一直搓揉到尾椎，在皮肤较薄处留下红痕。他用年轻的身体从容地引诱着对方，耳根则羞愤得泛红，矛盾在他身上奇妙地和谐共处，却并未减少他的美丽。

卡卡西撩起佐助的下摆，揉捏腿根及相连的臀肉，所到之处滑腻如一张未曾折叠的宣纸。他的下腹一阵潮热，他除去了短裤，分开后者纤长的腿。他以为会摸到衬裤，却碰到了发烫的私处。

许久以来的头一次，卡卡西感到急不可耐，手指几乎圈住了佐助的喉咙。佐助还很年轻，他要什么就必须立刻拥有。

他们都知道这里的人活不长。

雪鸟在宽大的手掌下抖动，露出丰羽之下嶙峋的脊椎与肩胛骨。他战栗了一下，把卡卡西的手拨往下身。卡卡西揽住佐助的腿，把他展开。

“这是……你我之间的……秘密。”佐助低声说。

卡卡西整个人覆上去，感受着佐助的身体。总是抗拒的眼睛此时蒙起薄雾，他一条腿抬高，另一条腿小兽似地摩擦着对方。他的下体已经濡湿一片。卡卡西握住他的阴茎，食指和拇指在褶皱上或深或浅地滑动，少年沉甸甸的囊袋如成熟的花托一样被他挤压，他自己也硬得胀痛起来。

他想要立刻进去。他念着对方年轻，不觉温柔了许多。他尝到佐助喉结上新鲜的咸味，他的头发扎在脖子上，白发混入了对方的黑发。几个小时以前他才挨着对方坐下，彼时白皙的脖根现下透出粉红，他和佐助也由陌生到了这样亲密的情形。

佐助的脸原来是雪的颜色，现在红晕缕缕，像是草莓冰淇淋的融化。他的手指拧过自己柔嫩的乳头，快感让他咬住嘴唇，仿佛忍受着折磨。卡卡西吻他的耳垂和侧颈，裸露的肌肤被舔得水光淋漓。他张嘴纳入对方的舌尖，咂吮着，引逗着，拖拽着，像是一场双方默契的缠斗，气息逐渐紊乱。

他们暗中较劲，情欲高涨。

卡卡西抬起佐助的双腿，把纤白的脚踝抬上了肩。这让佐助的臀部与他紧贴挤，后者不甘示弱地抬起后腰，直至后穴送入一根手指，“啊”地一声叫了出来。他低头爱怜地舔舔少年苍白的膝盖窝，一路向下，舌尖停留于后穴的入口处。佐助喘息着，他的眼睛忽然淌下一道泪水，这让卡卡西更想看到他毫无保留的一面。他的阴茎尚未得到满足，在小腹前一跳一跳，与本人截然相反地撒着娇，央求着关注。

卡卡西微笑起来。佐助被他看得耳朵通红。

“怎么回事？”

“佐助让人不由自主地想要温柔对待。”

佐助睁大了眼睛。称赞使他别扭地满意，但他的自尊心让他无言以对，只是眸光闪烁。

“……别做无谓的事。”

卡卡西从穴里移出手指。他指尖微微颤抖，为即将到来的正戏而兴奋。他扶着又胀又硬的阴茎进入对方，瞬间被温暖紧窒的肉壁包裹。汹涌的快感让抽插变得越来越重，佐助被顶弄得嘴里漏出“嗯嗯”的呻吟，他的眼泪夺眶而出，像是终于突破了最后一道枷锁，他瘫软成泥，但是又像是颤抖着苏醒了一样。

有那么一刹那他感到前所未有的畏惧，他意识到自己根本也从来不在乎那些，他夹着双腿，在情热之中摇动着身体。

欲望是如此坦然而纯粹，他们根本没有抗拒的权利。

于是他们的交合变得比之前更为激烈，身体在未曾承受过的官能刺激下像折断的草茎一样渗出痛楚，而那痛楚又化为极乐。卡卡西抚摸着他翘起的黑发，他的头发已经湿得有些粘连。他拉着佐助的腿把它抬得更高，保持着方便顶到最深处的姿势，在佐助脸上快速地啄吻。

在高潮来临之前，他听见卡卡西短促的呼唤。“佐助，”他听见卡卡西在他的耳边喘息着说，“我可以射在里面吗？”

这不应当是一个问句。迅猛的抽送碾过他前列腺，铺天盖地的甜美淹没了一切。精液射在了他的身体里，这成为一个无可否认的事实。前后都流出白浊的体液，二人同时到达了顶峰。在高潮中他发出自己无法预想的声音，那似乎是一串音节，也可能是一个名词，而卡卡西比他还快地捂住了他的嘴，在可能的失控之前封锁了那可能的危机，把呻吟顶回了蜜糖般的身体深处。他来不及想卡卡西这样做的意图，他也未曾探索过对方深处的情感。他们二人的脸颊都彻底被眼泪与汗水打湿，分不清到底是谁的，涎液也从嘴边一直淌到下颌，在余韵中他的双腿仍然颤抖不已，他起身在卡卡西的脖子上咬了一口。

佐助感到肩头传来潮湿的疼痛。那上面是卡卡西新鲜的牙印，皮肤被礼尚往来地咬得红红的。

在射精之后不久，埋在他身体里的阴茎又硬了起来。他感到那里的肌肉甜蜜地收缩着，软肉再次被插得噗噗作响。他刚被咬上牙印的肩膀像他的身体一样又软又热，卡卡西揉揉他的脸，又抓住他肋边薄薄的一层肌肉往腋下捏去，弄得他又疼又痒，是一种让人害羞的舒服的感觉。卡卡西的阴茎在他已经被操熟的甬道里冲撞，这一次他没有再捂住佐助的嘴，过于剧烈的刺激让佐助小声叫起“不要”。但这已经不是他所能掌控的了，他不知不觉习惯了这样顺从的状态。恍惚之中汁水淋漓的肠道哆嗦着收缩，他又一次被射在了里面。没过多久，有些酸痛的下体又被揉弄起来，这场性爱一直到激情被啜饮殆尽才终于停止。

连续的几次高潮让他们精疲力尽地倒在彼此身上。

他靠着卡卡西，两个人一起分享一根烟。都气喘吁吁的，浑身上下没有一寸不是湿漉漉的。他性事之后的身体暖洋洋的，四肢像融化的黄油那样绵软。佐助朦朦胧胧地感觉到卡卡西在爱不释手地抚摸他的瘦削的后颈，手指插进他因为潮湿而没那么扎手的黑发。

少年慢慢地穿上羽织，像猫一样闭着眼睛蜷缩起身子。他的衣摆被带得翻起来，卡卡西在摸过他张开的大腿时停顿了一下。

“这是什么？”

卡卡西凝视着方才光洁的皮肤。一圈圈玫瑰色的伤痕出现在大腿上，一直蔓延到腿根。他的心情变得有些沉重。这些伤痕此前是没有的，却在激情之后出现，他无法想象那意味着什么。那是他所未曾经历的梦魇，更为残忍和羞辱性的实验。佐助笑了笑，往下扯扯羽织的下摆，遮住了伤痕。

“大蛇丸毕竟是大蛇丸。”他简要地说。

语毕，他轻车熟路地靠过来，躺在卡卡西的胳膊上。大腿上的如花朵绽放的玫瑰色伤痕，随着佐助均匀的呼吸而逐渐消退。

卡卡西怅惘地想，原来这就是佐助的秘密。

玫瑰色的伤痕。无论生活在哪里都是牢笼之中，无论关押者多么温柔都会留下伤痕。

他的胳膊上是猫的重量。但是少年洁白的躯体又像鸟。一旦打开佐助，他就是柔顺又执拗的鸟。

卡卡西感觉自己被融化了。

他忽然产生了一种责任感，想用自己更宽阔的肩膀去笼罩他。

尽管在这黑黢黢的走廊里只有月光，这一小片银辉已经足够。只要有一点点光明，他们就可以生长下去，如孤独的蕨类顶开泥土，伸展卷须。

越来越宽阔的阴影连成一片，汪洋般吞没了仅剩的光明。卡卡西默数着日出到临的时辰。他像抓住一把沙那般珍惜与佐助独处的时刻，使其慢慢从指缝中流过。在月亮隐去的最后一刻，佐助揉着眼角爬了起来。

“你的眼睛变成了红色。”佐助凝视着卡卡西，神情带着一种意外的坦然，他为这个发现感到纯粹的欢愉，“激情已经褪去，红色依然留在那里。所有实验的目的——就是为了这一抹红色。他们想搞清红色的秘密，但他们就是不能弄懂。”

卡卡西感觉喉咙哽塞起来。

红色的眼睛，玫瑰色的伤痕——犹同他的心口挤出的第一滴血那样珍贵的红色。

一片红光中，他看见了宇智波带土凹陷的眼窝。那个温暖的黑洞，将他无止境地吸引进去。

盥洗池里盈满清水，水面在清洗他的双手与面庞的过程中，饱含情感地动荡起来。水从池里溢出，溢出，浸没他的脚底，浸透破旧发白的地毯，朝着某个不可知的方向冒进。

关于实验的点点滴滴，破碎的记忆，像他的苍白一般逐渐地扩大，最终将情感的大堤轰然冲垮。

事故之后的几年卡卡西的记忆出现了断层。是手术的副作用，但是，他能透过左眼的链接一直看见带土本该看见和感受的事物。实验预期是他能够获得心电感应般的视线，据说只有被移植过后，那种不朽的能力才会激活，他将穿透人类的皮肉，看见心灵最赤裸的跳动。然而他看不见别人，他只能看见带土。他看见少了一只眼睛的带土在一个新的实验设施里接受检查，抽血，注射，感受着护士无止境地往带土破损的皮肤上涂抹酒精，他听见生理体征检测仪永不停歇的嗡鸣，他听见叮当作向的仪器开始发热，研究员们将带土束缚在手术台上，他们从无影灯的下方俯视着他眼睛紧闭的脸庞，摩拳擦掌地准备着进行新一轮的实验。

他成长了。伤疤更多了，有一些伤口总也愈合不了。与卡卡西分别之后他更痛苦了。他还是像那个英勇的孩子一样：他的双手紧紧地拥抱着自己，像在保卫着胸前的那簇小小的光。能够依靠的只有自己。但是他是自由的，是他选择了命运。

只要一合眼，卡卡西的脑海里就会放电影一样回放早年的记忆：阳光和柠檬味的空气清新剂，干净的新衬衫，暖房里被不小心毁掉的植被。无论怎么晒他们都很苍白，但这不能阻止他们在阳光下逗留。直至卡卡西的视力状况急转直下，手术被迫提前进行，一切都很平凡和美好。在那之后的许多年，他与那只眼睛的主人分离，他靠着那个空洞的眼窝感知着对方所思所想、所经验的一切。唯有左眼再也无法合拢，重获光明的代价就是永恒的明晰。他的眼睛永远不能说谎，永远无法逃离。

他以为这样的亲密会永远持续下去。

从五年前开始，卡卡西看到的是一片黑暗。光明还在，带土的身影却消失在了纽带的另一边。他不知道带土去了哪里，但他知道自己会一直寻找下去，等待下去。

他愿意深入那黑暗，打捞所有被遗忘、被埋葬的、被绞碎的。他知道光明将为他停留在那抹红色里。

END


End file.
